


This Is How You Lose Him

by Wahine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahine/pseuds/Wahine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year, three months, two weeks, and four days. That was how long it had been since Robb had seen Jon. He counted every hour of his self-made misery, and each day he asked himself why he did what he did. Robb lost the most precious thing in his life due to one stupid mistake. Can he get it back?</p><p>* ON HIATUS *</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How You Lose Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story will be told in three parts from Robb's POV. If you like it, check out my other story - "Of Wolves and Flowers." All comments are welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Much aloha to those of you who have already read my other story. For those of you who are not familiar with my writing, I hope you like this.

Part One - Heartbreak Warfare

One year, three months, two weeks, and four days. That was how long it had been since Robb had seen Jon. That was the length of time since Robb destroyed the greatest thing in his life. He counted every hour of his self-made misery, and each day he asked himself why he did what he did. After all this time, Robb still could not find an answer. He hated himself for hurting Jon. Most of all, he hated himself for severing an unbreakable bond. Robb knew with absolute certainty that Jon was his soulmate. He believed that they were lovers in past lives and would continue to love one another until the end of time. It was a shame that he ruined them during this lifetime. Robb felt incomplete living with only half a soul. He supposed that his constant agony was just punishment for breaking Jon's heart. 

Robb's biggest concern was not knowing where Jon was. Jon fled Winterfell the night he caught Robb with Margaery. Everyone in the family was ignorant of the true nature of Jon's and Robb's relationship, but they were shocked to learn of the rift between the two eldest brothers. Jon and Robb had been inseparable from when they shared a nursery. Wherever one brother went, the other followed. Therefore, Jon's abrupt departure and shunning of Robb worried the Starks. Arya and Bran were the only members of the family he stayed in contact with after he left. They kept the rest of the family informed about Jon, but neither revealed where he was living. Jon told them that Robb had hurt him in a way that was unforgivable, but did not divulge the specific crime. Since Jon was their favorite sibling, Arya and Bran were livid with Robb for chasing him away. They were fiercely protective of Jon. No matter how many times Robb groveled, they refused to reveal Jon's whereabouts. Finally, Robb was able to intercept a letter Jon wrote to Bran. The moment Robb discovered Jon's address, he knew his separation from Jon had come to an end. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dorne. Jon was living in the Dornish capital - Sunspear. During his flight from Winterfell to Dorne, Robb tried to understand why Jon would relocate to the land of endless summer. Jon was a Stark, which meant that he was made for the winter. The only plausible answer was that Dorne was the farthest region from Winterfell one could travel to without leaving the kingdom of Westeros. Robb was depressed by his conclusion - Jon moved as far away from him as possible. He yearned to be in Jon's gravity again. It had been much too long since Robb had seen Jon. Touched him. Kissed him. Made love to him. Robb knew that he had lost all rights and privileges to Jon's body, but he ached to see Jon's face. He missed Jon's soulful brown eyes, plush lips, and unruly black curls. He missed Jon's rich, masculine scent - sandalwood, leather, and tobacco. As the plane descended on Dornish soil, Robb started thinking about what he would say to Jon. He feared that Jon would not give him a chance to apologize or explain the mistake he made with Margaery. But, that was the problem - Robb did not know why he slept with Margaery. The only reason that came to mind was that he was drunk when it happened. Robb cringed at the popular excuse used by cheaters. Jon's hate would be impenetrable if Robb told him alcohol led him to fuck Margaery Tyrell. Yes, he had been intoxicated, but Robb was aware that Margaery was sharing his bed instead of Jon. Why did I do it? Robb was beyond frustrated by his own stupidity. He hoped he could think of a legitimate reason once he came face-to-face with Jon. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Robb barely noticed his surroundings as he walked to Jon's apartment. It was impossible not to appreciate the beauty and charm of Dorne, but his thoughts were consumed by Jon. It occurred to Robb that Jon might be a completely different person. He wondered if Jon's looks had changed. Did he still have those glorious black curls? Had he finally grown a full beard? Was he more muscular or leaner? Was his skin still ivory or had it been kissed by the Dornish sun? The most disturbing thought was whether Jon had moved on with someone else. Robb had always been possessive of Jon. He hated other men (and women) who flirted with or eye-fucked Jon. As Robb approached Jon's front door, he prayed to every god he knew that Jon did not have another man in his apartment, especially his bed. Robb would not be able to handle such a situation. He may have been unfaithful, but the idea of another man having Jon shattered him. Robb would probably try to murder whoever got that close to Jon. It was irrational for Robb to feel that way, but he tended to lose all sense when it came to Jon. His ugly jealousy triggered his fiery temper, which resulted in explosive fights. That was why Robb prayed Jon was alone. He did not want to make a bigger fool out of himself. With bated breath, Robb knocked on Jon's door.

His stomach clenched in nervous anticipation as the door opened. One year, three months, two weeks, and four days. What do you say to your soulmate when the two of you are separated for such a long time? What do you do if the love of your life was with someone else? The moment Robb saw Jon, he forgot how to breathe. Jon was magnificent. His hair was longer and wilder, and all Robb wanted to do was tangle his fingers in those untamed curls. Not only did Jon have a fuller head of hair, his beard was thick and well-groomed. The most drastic change was Jon's body. His lean muscles were larger and finely sculpted, and covering those muscles was flawless sun-kissed skin. Jon was wearing a burgundy t-shirt that clung to his torso and accentuated his sinewy frame, and a pair of tight black jeans that outlined his strong legs. Robb wanted to fall on his knees and bask in Jon's radiant beauty.

"God, Jon, I've missed you. It's been so long. I'm sorry for coming here unexpectedly, but I have to talk--" Robb was cut off by a swift punch to the right side of his jaw. He stumbled backwards as he rubbed the part of his jaw that was throbbing with pain. He regained his balance and was about to speak when Jon landed a second punch to his nose. "Fuck! Jon, stop! Let me explain! Please!" Robb pleaded as he covered his bleeding nose.

"Get the fuck away from me! I don't give a shit what you have to say. You broke my heart you fucking bastard! I left my home because I couldn't stand being near you." Jon grabbed the front of Robb's shirt and tried to shove him away, but Robb managed to wrap both hands around Jon's biceps and push him inside the apartment. Even though Jon was stronger, Robb still had the ability to overpower him. Robb kicked the door shut before releasing Jon. Tears of anger welled up in Jon's eyes, "I told you to leave. I don't want anything to do with you. There is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you. Now, get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"I know I don't have any right coming here, but please let me talk to you. Please, Jon, I'm begging you. Just give me a chance to explain what happened. I hate myself for what I did to us. But, I can't live without you in my life. This past year has been hell without you. We may not be lovers, but we are brothers." Robb was on the verge of tears himself. He was willing to do anything to get Jon back into his life. 

Jon spun away from Robb and slammed both hands against the wall. "I saw you with that bitch! I know exactly what happened. There's nothing to talk about. You promised me that there was nothing going on between the two of you, and then the very next night, you fucked her in my bed. Our bed." Jon choked on the last sentence. He refused to look at Robb as he spoke.

A sharp pain pierced Robb's heart as he watched Jon's shoulders shake and heard him sob. God, how much more heartache was he going to inflict on his brother? Robb wished Jon would continue hitting him, so he would not have to feel his heart tear itself apart. Instinctively, Robb came up behind Jon and tried to embrace him in order to provide comfort. "Please don't cry, Jon. I'm not worth it. Margaery means less than nothing to me. I was drunk that night. I wasn't thinking. I haven't had any contact with her since. You know that you're the only person I could ever love or want." Robb was about to wrap both arms around Jon's waist when Jon turned around and shoved Robb against the door.

"Don't fucking touch me! Are you serious? You came all the way to Dorne to tell me you cheated on me because you were drunk? What the fuck is wrong with you? That's the most bullshit excuse I've ever heard. How fucking cliche. Get out. I'm done with you." Jon pulled out his phone, "If you don't leave in the next 30 seconds, I'll call the police so they can throw your ass out."

"No, just give me a minute! I know being drunk isn't an excuse. I'm not trying to make an excuse. I--I don't know why I did it. The only thing I can think of is that my judgment was severely impaired by the bottle of whisky I consumed."

"That's total bullshit, Robb. I've seen you drink more than that and still be able to walk straight. Just admit it, you were bored with our relationship, so you sought out another conquest."

"Don't say that, Jon. Don't demean what we have. You know that we're soulmates. That's why my mistake is killing us. We're suppose to be together. Our souls can't live apart. Tell me what I have to do to fix us. I'll do whatever you want, except stay away."

"There is no us. You broke every promise and lost all my trust. I don't believe anything you say. Just go back to Winterfell and leave me alone. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

Robb was instantly crushed by Jon's confession. He was not surprised, but having his greatest fear confirmed hurt beyond belief. After the initial soul-searing pain, Robb could feel jealousy blossoming in his chest. His jaw clenched and his sapphire eyes burned with fury. He had to know the name of the person who was trying to take Jon away from him. "Who is it?"

Jon snorted in annoyance, "Oh, hell no. I know what that look means. You don't get to be jealous. You cheated on me, therefore I no longer belong to you." He paused as if to decide whether or not he should tell Robb who he was dating. Jon sighed, before uttering a name, "Jaime Lannister."

Robb blinked owlishly. He must have imagined Jon saying Jaime Lannister's name. There was no way that Jon would get involved with a Lannister, especially the most arrogant of them all. "I think I misheard you, but it sounded like you said Jaime Lannister."

"That's exactly what I said. Now, you really do need to leave because I'm expecting his company." Jon nudged Robb to the side so he could open the door. Just as he opened the door, Jaime Lannister approached the entryway.

"Sorry I'm late, love. The meeting with Oberyn... uh, is that your brother? I didn't know he was visiting. I thought the two of you weren't speaking--" Jaime was interrupted when Robb's fist collided with his face.

Robb was going to kill Jaime Lannister.


End file.
